A latch mechanism for an electrical header is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,051, and comprises a lever member pivotally mounted on each end of a header. The latch mechanism comprises a latching arm with a shoulder for engaging and retaining an electrical connector that is connected to the header. The latch mechanism further comprises an actuation arm against which a force is applied to pivot the lever member, causing the lever member to disengage from the electrical connector. Thereby, the electrical connector is no longer retained by the latch mechanism.
The latch mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,051, further comprises an eject lever that is pivoted to push the electrical connector, causing ejection of the electrical connector. A header with an eject lever is known as a latch eject header.